


Future

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Ladynoir July day 17, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 21





	Future

Ladybug POV

“Chat Noir! You are so dead!” I yelled loudly on the deserted rooftops we were roaming around. 

“Only if you can cat-ch me, bugaboo!” He laughed playfully as he managed to avoid another grab. I tried to capture him in the new training we decided to do to help build stamina. 

To be honest, though, it was just an excuse to play tag with each other. 

“Playing that nasty trick on me isn’t going to give you any favors!” I shouted once I caught onto his little deceitful pattern. 

“Tricking the most beautiful woman isn’t something this gentlecat does. More like challenging her intellect to give her something more interesting to play with would better describe it, m’ lady!” He jumped off the roof and was cutting it close to hitting the ground before bouncing back up. 

“C’mon, Ladybug, you and I both know by now that I merely like to play games.” I whipped my head back to behind and saw his cheeky smile directed at me. 

“How did you do that?!” I exclaimed as I gestured to the place he was just resting at. 

“A trick Plagg has been teaching me. Figured it was time to finally try it out on the go! Better now, then in an akuma attack.” He chuckled as I looked at him shocked before laughing. 

“Fine, you want to play tricks! How about this one!” I open my yo-yo and pull out another one. This one having a more special use. 

“A second yo-yo m’ lady?” He asked curiously as he prepared to jump off again. 

“You wish it was just a yo-yo!” 

I knew immediately that he was furrowing his brows in confusion and took it as my chance to finally wrap around him. 

I used my original yo-yo and wrapped around his wrist. 

“What?!” He exclaimed. 

“Gotcha!” I used my second yo-yo and landed beside him. 

“Using your original yo-yo. How does that second one help you out except as an extra?” 

“It allows me to see anything or anyone I want to see,” I smile as I open the yo-yo up. 

“Ayla Cesaire,” 

The yo-yo shows Alya working on the blog post and news editorial for next week. 

“So you basically get to stalk people?” 

I gave him a deadpanned glare as he chuckled. 

“You know Bunnix’s powers?” I asked. 

“Yea? Time travel,” He responded easily. 

“Watch this!” 

I spin the yo-yo around us before throwing it up in the air yelling my name. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” 

A flash lights up the space around us as Chat stares at the bright line, shocked.

There it shows civilian me, living with Adrien Agreste designing some clothing with Adrien cooking something. 

It disappears just as quickly and I turn to see Chat staring gobsmacked. 

“W-what was that?!” He shrieked. 

“That was the possibility of the future!” I grinned as I saw Chat’s wide-eye look. 

“Why did you choose Marinette?” 

“Ummm… because I like her clothes?” I blurted out. 

It’s true, technically. I like my clothes. 

“I do too,” he murmured agreeing. 

“Plus, it’s just a possibility of her future. There is a complete chance she could end up homeless, living a miserable life. No one ends up remembering her and she ends up alone.” 

“What?!” He exclaimed. 

“There are a lot of possible futures, and this allows me to see the most likely. Not saying it’s concrete, but it’s likely to happen if she somehow changes. Or something changes her to be, I don’t know, bitter or something.” I keep rambling on, not noticing Chat being uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Ladybug,” 

“Yea?” I snap my head up and see Chat disturbingly disgusted. 

“Uuh? Are you okay?” I asked, concerned. 

“How likely is it for her to end up with that future you just described?” He asked quietly. 

“Ummm… the one we just saw is the most likely to happen. I don’t know if she will change.” 

“So, she is going to be fine?” He asked hopefully. 

“Most likely. I mean, you know the guy who was with her? Well, maybe her whole future depends on him. I don’t know. This trick is supposed to help me figure out what motivates the person. Their future can change the person. Figure out what they are in the future, and you basically can figure out the person in the present. Most of the time,” I added. 

“What about our future?” 

“Our future?” I asked. 

“Have you ever looked at ours?” He asked again. 

“I need your civilian name to do that. I would also have to use mine.” 

Which I technically just did, but details. 

“Do you think we are going to have a good future?” His face was pensive. 

“I-” I look at Chat Noir and imagine the two of us ten years older. 

“I think, as long as the two of us have each other, we will always be okay in the end.” 

He smiles at me as he wraps his fingers around mine. 

“Together, m’ lady?” He asks.

“Always.” I laughed as I dragged him off the roof as we headed back into Paris. 

Together, we will always protect the city. Together, we will be there for each other. Together, nothing will stop us. 


End file.
